Dr Rosen, Hidden wives, Please Hand Over The Bill
by Ififall
Summary: Dr Rosen and Bill get closer, Bill turns to his wife for support. Gary gets curious and jealous.


A/N: Gary and Bill Slash. Strong Language. STI Means Sexually Transmitted Infection.

* * *

Gary told Hicks that he was focused because he didn't have girl problems. That wasn't completely totally true. He didn't have a girl, but Gary had Bill. He stressed Gary out without knowing sometimes. In his head Gary called the Bill stuff "Bill bothers" or Harkin hassle, he had a thing for Alliteration. Those words fitted together, he and Bill fitted together. But Gary could feel them drifting apart when Dr Rosen shot Jonas and Bill had lost his powers.

* * *

Dr Rosen had never held a gun before that point. He'd seen his team carry one he could see Nina shooting at a threat. But he never imagined doing it himself. Not only did he shoot someone, he'd killed them. He killed an Alpha that was on a power trip, but he did believe Jonas. Jonas did want to help people see not only the light, but his light. There was nothing wrong with giving someone a shining white light of paradise now and again. Dr Rosen had taken Jonas's power, Jonas's life and nothing or no-one could bring him back. It was ironic that God-fearing Jonas had now plunged Dr Rosen into a hell full of guilt.

Bill was sipping his coffee late one night at work. He couldn't amp up. Gary was right. Without his powers he was useless to the team. He needed to get his powers back, but he didn't know how to. Luckily the answer knocked on his door. "Bill what are you doing here?" Dr Rosen asked. "Could ask you the same thing doc" Bill said. The Doctor answered simply. "Guilt, Bill" Dr Rosen said. "I shot someone today. Maybe he could have been talked round..." The Doctor said. "Doc you can't think like that" Bill said. He offered him a coffee and both men sat down and wallowed in their distress.

* * *

Gary was slowly catching on. Bill and Dr Rosen were talking in the morning when Bill should have been in the car. Gary came in the office. "Bill you haven't greeted me yet" Gary huffed. "Sorry Gary. Gun training Doc, have you looked into it?" Bill asked. "Dr Rosen doesn't need another gun Bill, you know He shot Jonas and now Jonas's follower's are alive and Jonas is dead" Gary said. "Yes thank you Gary" Dr Rosen said as Bill gently guided Gary out of the door. "So Gary I want you to keep a track of Cruz's phone. I don't think he's as clean as we think" Bill said.

"Bill greet me first, I'll greet you. Morning Bill how are you? Notice I'm asking you that Bill. But I don't really care. I know you're okay because your driving, but I've got manners" Gary said. "Yeah I'm fine Gary, how are you this morning?" Bill asked. "Bill you're mocking me aren't you?" Gary asked. Bill shook his head with a smile. Gary enjoyed these moments, but work was going to get tougher without Bill's powers. Cam took over the tough guy stuff for a while which left Bill feeling left out. Until Griffin came along. Dr Kern was ready to dispose of her, when Bill saved the day and got his powers back.

Gary noticed that the old power boost gave Bill more confidence. Confident to make a move on Gary. Gary wasn't impressed with kissing. That was one topic that he didn't need to search for. He saw it everywhere. It just looked uncomfortable and messy. He told Bill that he'd hold his hand-at first. "That's all I'm getting Gary?" Bill asked. "Wash your hands Bill. I'm sharing skin and bone with you. There's 29 bones in the hand Bill, you could have more and I don't want you breaking any of mine by accident" Gary said. Bill was allowed to touch Gary's leg sometimes. Mainly his left leg, because right leg was his dominant leg.

* * *

"Woah Bill , stay away from the upper thigh Bill. My fruit's not on show or for sale. You see what I did there Bill?" Gary said. He did like Bill touching him, but physically he couldn't go that far. He couldn't do anything else. Not with his clothes off or on. He couldn't talk to his mom about it. She'd freak out. She'd scream like he used to in the mornings or she'd cry and he didn't want his mom to cry over something that he hadn't done yet. He'd looked up Stats about the "S word" on the internet. At least fifty percent of men and women that went all the way had a STI at some point, Gary didn't want to be one of that fifty percent. What would he tell his mom?

* * *

Men on average had been with seven "touchy feely" partners in their lives. He wondered how many people Bill had been with other than his wife. Had he been with women? Men? Both? Was Gary his first guy? It made Gary sweat just thinking about it. If Gary did decide to do anything, could he handle being Bill's friend with benefits? apparently two thirds of college students had been there done that and weren't able to buy the T-shirt, because they were too busy making out. Gary knew that he and Bill were friends with Benefits without doing anything. Bill had benefits. He was Gary's partner and friend. Those were two benefits that Gary knew Bill liked.

Gary wondered that when it came to holding hands who was better? Gary? or Bill's wife? Gary had to made up his mind to ask him the next morning. But they were swamped with work and Dr Rosen was keeping them inside. "We have to follow orders Gary" Bill said tapping him on the shoulder. Bill didn't really talk about his wife. Gary had watched her with envy go into Bill's office, hand him coffee and kiss him in the cheek on week-days, but Gary wondered what Bill's married home-life was like. Going by Gary's research one in ten married couples slept alone, and those were the couples that _chose_ to admit it. Gary kind of hoped that Bill did sleep alone. That way he'd miss Gary more.

* * *

Obviously Bill's wife missed him more than Gary thought. One day Bill's wife came into his office. Gary couldn't see what they were doing or saying. Bill had pulled the blinds down and locked the door. She came out thirty five minutes and twenty seconds later. After she said goodbye to Dr Rosen Gary went into the office to see a sheepish Bill buttoning up the top half off his shirt. "You turned the blinds down Bill. That was sneaky" Gary said. Then he turned away and went to the bathroom. "Wait Gary!" Bill said but Gary wasn't listening. It wasn't fair. His wife shouldn't have been here, this building was for Agent work only.

"Gary..it's not what you think" Bill said. "Bill I'm not a sheep Bill. Sheep will walk into traffic and eat mud next to a clear stream. Save your excuses Bill, talk a sheep. A sheep will believe you" Gary said. "Gary she kissed me, I mean she's my wife" Bill spluttered. "On work time Bill, that's unprofessional" Gary said. "I know" Bill said going to the sink and washing his mouth. "I like you Gary. One kiss or not, that's not going to change" Bill said. He squeezed Gary's hand and slowly Gary squeezed Bill's index finger back. "We'll get there okay" Bill said walking away. "Right" Gary said following him, hoping that whatever Bill's "there" was, it wasn't too awkward and didn't get in the way of saving the world.

"Before we get "there" Bill, we have to get to a clean Canteen. Partner's buy each other lunch Bill" Gary said washing his hands in the bathroom before joining his partner.


End file.
